Unleashed
by JamesPotterwasntaseeker
Summary: Remus Lupin was usually quiet and bookish, but what happens when one night he goes out drinking with Sirius?


**Author's note: **Hello! I think Ally, Prongsridesagain, has rubbed off on me. So blame/thank her for this random bout. Well, yeah, enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own anything. I merely borrow characters and twist them into random plots.

* * *

><p><strong>Unleashed<strong>

The night she walked into The Three Broomsticks she wasn't expecting to see him, of all people, sitting on a bar stool nursing several pints of firewhiskey.

Remus Lupin was sloshed. She could see it a kilometer away. Over the years she had seen him tipsy, maybe even drunk, but never like this. His bronze hair was slightly disheveled and he had a gigantic smile upon his face as he sat next to Sirius Black. It was an interesting sight to behold.

As she walked around the bar to sit at the table her mates had claimed, she locked eyes with him. His blue eyes bore into her brown ones. A shiver went down her spine as she quickly looked away.

When she reached her mates, she couldn't help but feel someone was staring at her. She didn't want to turn around. Part of her already knew who it would be.

She jumped into the conversation her friends were adamantly having to distract herself from his gaze, but it didn't work. She had to look up. She had to see _those_ eyes again.

When she did, they were considerably darker. His expression changed as well. He was no longer grinning like a fool, but was almost primal. The shock she felt she hoped didn't register on her face.

Over the years she had often wondered what Remus Lupin would be like in bed. And maybe this was her chance to find out.

She scooted out of the booth and smoothed her skirt out. She pulled out her Gryffindor courage and walked slowly, seductively over to where he was sitting.

Remus swiveled his chair around and smiled at her.

"Hello," she said with a smirk.

"Well, hello. I was wondering when I would get to speak to you," he said softly.

"Well, here's your chance."

Remus said nothing more and simply took her hand and led her to the bathrooms.

He led them into the biggest stall and locked and silenced it. He turned towards her and roved her body hungrily. She let out an involuntary shiver.

Before she could blink, Remus had placed her head between his hands. He looked down at her before his lips were upon her. They were warm and inviting. She fisted her small hands in his hair as he fisted hers. A small moan escaped her lips and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue forward.

He tasted of firewhiskey and something else she couldn't put her finger on. As their tongues swirled around the other, fighting for dominance, Remus picked her up and pinned her against one of the stall walls. Her hands abandoned his hair and rested around his neck.

His mouth left hers and ghosted over her neck, her collar bone, her breasts. They seemed to linger over them longer than any other part of her thus far. Remus extracted one of his hands from under her arse and pulled the front of her shirt and bra down so he could get better access. As he kissed and grazed her with his teeth, she left out soft moans and closed her eyes losing herself in the pleasure his mouth brought.

When he went back to kissing her neck, she opened her eyes and hastily started unbuttoning his shirt. The smooth expanse of his chest was alluring. She took both of her hands and brought his head level with hers. She swooped down and kissed him hard and bruising. He returned the gesture and they were lost in each other's mouths once again.

She bit his bottom lip and kissed his jaw line and then his neck. He leaned his head back to give her better access. As she kissed, bit and sucked on his neck, collar bone and chest, he softly called her name. She smiled into his neck and continued her ministrations.

Moments later he stopped her and pulled her head back. He pressed closer to her. She felt his erection poking into her most sensitive area. As he held her up, he ripped the front of her dress and bra not caring. He seemed to be working with a new urgency. She hurriedly finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor. Remus pulled up her skirt, grabbed his wand and made her knickers disappear.

He smirked at her as his right hand made its way below her bellybutton. When she felt his fingers graze her clit, she bit her bottom lip. It was almost too much. She was ridiculously sensitive. Remus smiled again and then lowered his head to kiss and suck on her breasts. Between the two sensations, she felt like she was going to lose it.

"Remus, please," she panted.

He didn't stop. He seemed to be applying more pressure. Her hands clutched his shoulders as she let out a whimpering sound. She was getting close. He stopped abruptly and placed her feet back down on the floor. He started to undo his belt. She quickly swatted his hands out of the way and unbuckled his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down all in one go.

Her small hands deftly touched him. His body tensed as he let out a moan. She smiled and continued to stroke him until he couldn't take it any longer. He stopped her and picked her up so quickly her head spun. He roughly push her against the wall and in one steady motion he entered her.

Both of their heads tilted back in the pleasure of it. He started out slowly as he stroked small circles on her clit with his thumb. She grabbed his face and kissed him as he continued to pump in and out of her. His rhythm increased as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist.

As his grunts became more pronounced, she knew he was getting close. The tension growing in her stomach was telling she was as well. His rhythm became erratic as he buried his face into her shoulder. She bit down on his shoulder as they both shouted each other's names.

Remus stood there with her still in his arms as they both tried to catch their breath. When they finally did he slowly slid her down his body. He placed his hands on her hips to steady her. When she regained the ability to stand properly, Remus fixed her dress and bra and returned her knickers. He cleaned off his button down shirt and put it back on as well as righting his pants.

He looked at her as if he wanted to say something. She expecting he wouldn't, but she was wrong.

"You know, I've wanted to do that for years."

She smiled at him. "Me too."

They gave each other one last look and left the bathroom separately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Inspired by the song Howl by Florence + the Machine. :)


End file.
